Most conventional clippers for grooming animals incorporate an electric motor within a casing for driving the clipper blades. These blades constitute a clipper blade assembly wherein there are provided stationary blade teeth and movable blade teeth, the movable blade teeth having a small receiving cavity for a finger which oscillates back and forth and results in relative movement between the blades. Such a blade assembly can be housed in an appropriate clipper blade assembly holder provided as part of the casing itself. The manner of attaching and detaching such blade assemblies to a clipper in a proper position such that a driving finger can be received in an appropriate cavity to drive the movable clipper blade teeth is well known in the art. Usually, the rotation of the motor shaft in the casing is converted into an oscillating motion of the drive finger to drive the blades.
As a consequence of the foregoing configuration, the clipper after prolonged use can become heated not only as a consequence of the presence of the motor itself in the casing, but also because of heat developed in the driving of the gear train and eccentric coupling to oscillate the blades. In order to resist the developed heat, clippers have specially designed plastic casing material which is heat resistant. Although other clipper patents include eccentric couplers or rounded couplers such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,133 and 4,233,733 they do not include a receiving or mating cavity shaped to accept a rounded drive disc nor do they allow axial movement of the coupler means.
In order to minimize the foregoing disadvantages, the motor carried within the clipper casing has been made as small and as light as is practical. A battery pack easily detached and reinsertable provides independence from power cords or cables. Moreover, after prolonged use, the mechanism for converting the rotary motion of the motor to the oscillating motion required to drive the cutter blades becomes worn and as a result the overall amplitude of the oscillation of the cutting teeth decreases. Such decrease in amplitude even though slight substantially reduces the efficiency of the cutting action. The distortion caused by wear in coupling is greatly reduced by having a coupling that allows angular and axial movement. The resulting clipper blade motion from an approximately rounded coupling that allows engagement of more surface area in the coupling and axial movements of the coupling means results in a modified cutter blade stroke that cuts more evenly.